After a radical prostatectomy surgery, radiotherapy, or because of other conditions like old age, a man's sphincter or urethra, or both, may suffer damage and a leakage (dribbling) of urine may occur.
Incontinence items and devices exist on the market, for example diapers, pads, clamps. However, all are far from being totally effective and problem free. The devices or clamps available today are very expensive, uncomfortable and painful if they are worn for hours: they pinch the penis skin of the user, for example when driving a car, and they often apply too much pressure on the urethra. Further, pieces of some devices will sometimes fall in toilet bowls as the user urinates.